Consumer electronics device often interface with wireless remote controls to allow an end user to send commands to the consumer electronics device. Some of the means used by a remote control to communicate with the consumer electronics device may drain a battery of the remote control faster than others. Solutions to conserve battery power may consume significant bandwidth of the consumer electronics device while also interfering with the operation of other wireless devices coupled to the consumer electronics device.
Methods and systems are needed to overcome the above mentioned deficiencies.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.